The Live of The First Celestian Leader
by Pitaloka
Summary: Hi everyone, this is my first fic for Tales Of Destiny II /Tales of Eternia . This fic is about Balir's live. I like all characters in Tales of Destiny II except Nereid and Hyades . This fic is for Meredy's parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** **Tales of Eternia and its characters belong to NAMCO. **

**Chapter I: The Invention**

The sun shone brightly in the midday. Everybody were busy with their own work especially those studying in University of Mintz. The students were busy with their own activities. Some of them walked around the university as they talked about the newest rumor about Royal Family Member of Inferia while the others preferred to make some experiment in laboratory of Mintz University or read some books in library.

One of the students reading books in library was Balir. Balir was a blonde young man. His height was 175 cm and he was a genius student as well. As a genius student, he had written several journals and articles and he believed that there was another planet besides Inferia in Eternia universe. Some people can accept his argument and support him while the other rejected his argument. However, he didn't afraid of it. He made the differences as motivators for him to complete his research soon so he could prove it to those who don't believe him.

He came to the library to search some information that can help him to complete his research. He had read some textbooks, articles, encyclopedias, and journals.

'Ah! This is…..this is what I'm looking for!' he said finally after he had been searching the books for at least three hours. Taking geographic book and physic journals, Balir went to Librarian desk and told the librarian that he wanted to lend them. After having Librarian's permission, he left the library.

He began to read the books and journals after he arrived at his home. He wrote down his ideas immediately after he read the books and the journals. Someone knocked on the door when he was trying to analyze the data.

'Come in!' he said as he analyzed the data.

'Am I disturbing you, Balir?' said a voice.

_This familiar voice_…. Balir sat straight and looked at the door when the door opened. There was an old man with white beard smiled to him as he appeared near to the door.

'Oh, Professor Zosimos! Please sit down' said Balir as he stood up and offered an old man standing near to the door to have a seat in front of him. Professor Zosimos was the chief of Royal Obseravatory and was Balir's lecturer as well.

'It seems that you're busy, Balir. What are you doing?' asked the professor.

'I want to finish my research, sir.' he said politely.

'Research? What research?' asked the professor.

'Professor, I have found that there is another planet besides Inferia in Eternia universe.'

'Really? How do you know?'

'Yesterday, I came to Royal observatory and observed the sky. There, I saw a weird view in the sky' said Baril.

'What is it like?' asked the professor, wanting to hear Balir's further explanation.

'It is like a city's landscape observed from a high place' he said.

'So….That's the basic of your assumption that there is another planet besides Inferia in this universe?'

'No, sir. Actually, before doing my research, I had read about our ancient belief. It is said that our planet is bent together with another planet which is called Celestia. This belief also motivates me to do my research.'

'Are there another things motivating you to do the research?'

'Yes, professor. The first thing is I want to show to Inferian people that we are not alone in Eternia universe. There is another live in Eternia universe and the last is I want to persuade people to know about Celestia since I, myself, want to learn much about Celestia if it is possible.'

Hearing Balir's explanation, Professor Zosimos smiled and said.

'Balir, I know that you're a brilliant student and I believe your research will be important one day later. But, I think you had better be careful with your research since it is a controversial one. You have seen your friend's reaction, right?'

'Yes, professor. Some of them supported me but the other laughed at me and said that what I said are rubbish.'

'Balir, you've seen their reaction and I'm sure you can predict the commoners and the Royals' reaction if they know about your research.'

'Pardon me, professor. But…what are you talking about?'

'Balir, I'm sure that you actually have a plan to prove your research. If you want to prove it, just do it! I believe that what you're doing now is important for scientific knowledge. Good Luck, Balir.'

'Professor….Thank you.'

Professor Zosimos smiled and left him as he waved his hand.

**A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. Suggestion and information about Tales of Eternia (Tales of Destiny II) are needed. Please R&R (but no flames please).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of Destiny II (Tales of Eternia) and its characters but I **_**do **_**own the plot of this fic.**

**A/N: **Balir and Shizel are Meredy's parents. I'll involve eight-years-old Meredy in the last chapter.

--

**Chapter 2: Baril's Decision**

In the next morning, Baril reread the result of his research. Actually, he wanted to tell everybody about this, but he remembered his talk with Professor Zosimos last night. He thought that what Professor Zosimos said was right. He remembered his friends' reactions after hearing the result of his research. Although the result was not the final one, it provoked controversy in the class. Some of his friends supported him while the others were against him.

His friends who supported him helped him in performing the research. They helped him in finding books or journals containing information that may be important (although in fact the books and journals they found were inappropriate for his research). Some of them even gave their constructive suggestion to him so he could continue his research.

In the other hands, his friends who opposed him tried to break his opinion. Some of them mocked at the result while the other commented the temporary result of his research sarcastically. Nevertheless, Baril had forgiven them. He understood that his friends actually were nice. They did so because they didn't understand (or may be jealous). Those who didn't understand needed some explanation and proof. But, it was still in progress. He knew that it was his fault to have told them about the result of his research while it wasn't complete.

Baril sighed. He was really exhausted. He walked to his bed and lay on it. He closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking and considering what he would do next, he finally decided not to tell anyone including the king and another Inferian Royal family member about his research and its temporary result because he didn't want to make any mess with Royal Family of Inferia and decided to go to Farlos Mountain.

In the next morning, Baril woke up very early. He prepared everything he needed. He brought a compass, a dagger, Inferian map, and foods. Everything seemed complete but Baril felt that his equipment was not enough. He forgot something that was very important. Baril tried to remember. After thinking for several minutes, he finally remembered about the most valuable item in his life. _A Sorcerer Ring!_ Sorcerer Ring was a magical ring used to activate 'Bridge of Light' at the summit of Farlos Mountain.He considered it as as the most valuable item in his life because he risked his life to get it. He remembered his effort to get it. He had to fight against elemental spirits such as: Undine (spirit of water), Efreet (spirit of fire), and Sylph (spirit of wind). The ring seemed very attractive. There was a scarlet diamond attached on the ring. Because of its uniqueness, Baril had to keep it. To keep the ring, he had to face monsters, his friends, and even thieves!

Baril locked the door after he rechecked all of his equipment. Everybody He met on the way stared at him. When he met his friend and was asked where he wanted to go, Baril only smiled and managed not to speak to them. He didn't want to get any troubles and didn't want to be hindered. Therefore, he made his steps faster and decided not tp look back at his home.

He took three says to reach Farlos Mountain. Baril felt very exhausted and wanted to eat some foods. After traveling for three days, the stocks of his foods reached its limit. His strength was drained. Luckily, there was a small shop near the mountain. Baril went to the store and took a rest here.

'Welcome traveler! What can I do for you?' said a 60-years-old- man.

_(It looked like the old man was the shopkeeper) _

'Excuse me, what can I do for you?' repeated the old man.

'Uh..oh…I'm sorry. I need a bottle of fresh water and a loaf of bread with a sausage inside it.' said Baril politely.

The shopkeeper went inside the shop and came back to Bril's place bringing a bottle of water and a loaf of bread with sausage inside it.

'Here you go!'

'Thanks!' said Baril

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to go to the church that is at the summit of Farlos Mountain.' said Baril as he pointed at the summit of Farlos mountain.

'Are you a scientist?'

'No…I'm only a _craymel enginer_ who wanted to study the ancient belief in the church located on the summit of Farlos mountain and I think I have to continue my journey now since I don't want to travel in the dark. Farewell….' said Baril politely.

'Farewell… I hope you are luck and are safe from landslide!' said the shopkeeper.

Baril nodded and continued his journey.

Baril arrived at the summit of Farlos mountain four hours later. He was surprised when he arrived to the church. The church didn't seem like a church but it seemed like an old shrine. Baril insisted to go inside the shrine. There, he concentrated and began to summoned Rem-The Spirit of Light-

'Rem….please help me to activate The Bridge of Light!'

'Why do you wish to activate it?'

'I want to activate it because I want to go Celestia to complete my research!'

'Your wish will be granted. But, are you ready to take the worst risk if you go there?'

'Yes! I'm ready!' said Baril.

'Very well then….The Bridge of Light is now activated! Just come into the light and you'll arrive to Celestia. You must go into the light as fast as you can. Otherwise, you won't be able to go to Celestia. Good luck!' said Rem. Baril nodded and ran into the light.

Several minutes later, Baril arrived to Celestia.

'Is this Celestia?' said Baril as he looked around and observed the environment around him. He was standing on a ruin.

'Everything is changed. The color of sky and water are dark.'

Baril took a breath and realized it. 'The air is fresh and clear' he said. Baril looked up to the sky. 'Now, Inferia can be seen in the sky of Celestia' he said thoughtfully. After observing the environment, he left the ruin and tried to search the nearest villages or cities to ask some information.

_This is the end of the second chapter. Please R&R but no flames please….._


	3. Chapter 3

First of all. I'm sorry for being late in updating this fic. I need many times to find the idea of this fic. Besides that, I was busy because I had to complete my thesis so I could get my degree.

**Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of Eternia. Tales of Eternia, all places (such as; Imen, Luishka, the planet of Inferia, and the planet of Celestia), characters (Baril, Galenos and Shizel) belong to NAMCO. **

**In this fic, I only own Scrabby (Scrab), Rivero (Rive), Barbados (the elder of Luishka and Shizel's father) and the plot of this fic. **

**Note: **Sentences or utterances that are in italics are spoken in Celestian language.

**Chapter III: New Environment and New Problems!**

Having arrived to Celestia, Baril decided to go to Imen, the nearest town in Celestia. There, he looked around and watched the citizen's activities. When Baril looked at Celestian people, he thought that they were different from Inferian one. There was a stone on their forehead. Baril watched the citizen's activities intently. Some of them were busy with their works while the others spent their times with playing cards, drinking and discussing about something.

Baril listened to their conversation but he didn't get what they were talking about. He thought that Celestian people had their own language. However, he didn't want to watch them all the times. After thinking for a while, Baril decided to approach two young men who were playing cards.

'Excuse me….I'm a new comer here. May I ask you something?'

The young men stopped playing and looked Baril. They didn't say anything but their face showed that they were both surprised and confused. They looked Baril from head to toe.

'_Who is this guy? His cloth is very weird and he doesn't have a stone on his forehead. He is an ALIEN!_' said Scrabby.

'_Let's go from here!_' said Rivero.

'He….Hey! Wait! Do you know where I can find a market around here? I need some foods!' said Baril.

Baril was really hungry. He was confused because he didn't know where he should go to find a market to buy some foods. Baril walked slowly as he observed every building he met. After thinking for half hour, he finally found a store he considered it as item and foods store.

Baril was greeted nicely when he entered the shop. He found some foods he needed in the shop and he was very lucky for the currency used for purchase in Celestia was similar to currency used in Inferia. So, he could buy the foods although he had to beckoned in order that the shop keeper understood what he wanted. When Baril went out from the store, everybody stared at him as if he were a criminal. Being stared like that, Baril felt uncomfortable. Actually, he wanted to scream _I'M NOT AN ALIEN!_ but he couldn't do so since he was sure that there was no one understood him.

To avoid the citizen's unpleasant eyes, Baril walked in a hurry. He walked so fast that he couldn't help himself from hitting an old man who was in front of him.

'Oh! I…I'm sorry…' said Baril as he tried to help the old man to stand up.

At first, the old man frowned after hearing Baril's words. But later, he smiled and grabbed Baril's hand.

'He…Hey! What are you doing? Where are you going to take me?'

The old man didn't reply. He only beckoned to him and managed to lead him to the gate of Imen. They walked outside and went away from the town. To this, Baril spoke no words until he and the old man arrived in a train station. The old man led him to step into the train. The interior of the train was very impressive. Baril felt as if he were in a very luxurious room in a hotel. Five minutes later, the train left the station. Baril decided to sit near the window. He enjoyed his journey very much. Actually, he wanted to ask to the old man where they are going to go but he realized that both the old man and he wouldn't be able to interact properly for they spoke in different language.

Half hour later, they arrived in Luishka. The old man guided Baril to enter his home. When Baril wanted to follow the old man, somebody touched his shoulder. Surprised by the touch, Baril turned his head. There was a young woman standing behind him. 'Oh…Hello…' said Baril as he frowned.

The young woman didn't say anything but she smiled. When Baril wanted to come over the young woman, the old man grabbed his hand.

'Hey!! What're you doing??' asked Baril in confusion.

The old man said nothing. He guided Baril to go inside his house. Baril's eyes opened widely when he entered into a huge room.

'WOW! What a HUGE room!' said Baril in his amazement.

The old man ignored Baril's words but he took two weird equipments and handed one of them to Baril.

'What is this thing? Is this an earring? But…Wait! It's not an earring! It is such

a translation tool!'

The old man didn't say anything but he beckoned to Baril.

'Huh? What? You want me to use this?' said Baril as he used the equipment.

'Welcome to Celestia, young man. I'm sure you can understand what I'm saying now' said the old man friendly. There was a very gentle smile on his face.

'Huh? You can talk in Inferian language?'

'No! I speak in Celestian one. But, now that we use the translation tool, we can understand each others now' said the old man.

'Ah…Well…I'm sorry for my manner in the town. I was upset because nobody understands me. Everybody in the town stared at me as if I were an alien' said Baril gloomily.

'You don't need to be sad, young man. My name is Galenos. I'm a scientist in this town. By the way, what's your name and where are you from?'

'Ah….My name is Baril and I'm from Inferia. I come here because I want to study more about Celestia.'

'You want to study about Celestia. Why?'

'I want to study about Celestia because some of Inferian people don't believe that there is another planet besides Inferia. I and my friends who are studying about Celestia want to tell the others that Celestia is really exist. Unfortunately, we don't have enough proof since we are studying Celestia from textbooks so we can't give any explanation about Celestia.'

'I see..So, you come here because you are dissatisfied to what you have done and to what you get?'

'Yes! I know Celestia because I read some textbooks and journals arranged by my lecturers in the academy. They arranged the textbooks and journals based on their observation they had done by using telescope that is in Royal Observatory and based on their opinion.'

'I see…'

'Umm….Galenos…Do you know the woman standing in front of the door outside your house?'

'Of course, yes! She is Shizel. She is the daughter of the elder of this city. Why?' asked Galenos.

'Oh!...No! Nothing! Galenos, would you please to help me to learn Celestian language?

I really wish to learn it since I want to study Celestia in many aspects.'

'Wow! What a very interesting young man you are! Fine…I'll teach you!' said Galenos.

Baril studied Celestia language with Galenos 's help intently. Galenos used to invite him to visit a library in Imen. There, Baril studied about Celestian custom, Celestian culture, Celestian history, and even Celestian technology. Baril needed three months to learn all of these things but it didn't matter for him since he enjoyed the activities very much.

**A/N: **This is the end of the third chapter. Constructive suggestion and information about Tales of Eternia (Tales of Destiny II) are welcome.


End file.
